Arnold
- "“Haven’t you girls found our special WonderWitch products yet?” asked Fred. “Follow me, ladies. . . .” Near the window was an array of violently pink products around which a cluster of excited girls was giggling enthusiastically. Hermione and Ginny both hung back, looking wary. “There you go,” said Fred proudly … “What are those?” She was pointing at a number of round balls of fluff in shades of pink and purple, all rolling around the bottom of a cage and emitting high-pitched squeaks. “Pygmy Puffs,” said George. “Miniature puffskeins, we can’t breed them fast enough.“ … Ginny, putting a finger through the bars of the cage and watching the Pygmy Puffs crowd around it. “They’re really cute!” “They’re fairly cuddly, yes,” conceded Fred. … “Mum, can I have a Pygmy Puff?” said Ginny at once. “A what?” said Mrs Weasley warily. “Look, they’re so sweet. . . .” Mrs Weasley moved aside to look at the Pygmy Puffs … Mrs Weasley and Ginny were bending over the Pygmy Puffs." |loyalty=Ginny Weasley }} Arnold - "The Ministry cars glided up to the front of the Burrow to find them waiting, trunks packed; Hermione’s cat, Crookshanks, safely enclosed in his travelling basket; and Hedwig; Ron’s owl, Pigwidgeon; and Ginny’s new purple Pygmy Puff, Arnold, in cages." was Ginny Weasley's purple Pygmy Puff, or miniature Puffskein. Biography Arnold was purchased from Ginny's brothers Fred and George Weasley at their shop in August of 1996. Arnold was transported in a cage during the car ride from The Burrow to King's Cross Station on 1 September 1996. In the Gryffindor common room in Hogwarts he was seen playing with Ginny - “...Harry watched Ginny Weasley playing with Arnold the Pygmy Puff for a while...” or riding her shoulder. - "As he was ducking toward the drinks table, he walked straight into Ginny, Arnold the Pygmy Puff riding on her shoulder and Crookshanks mewing hopefully at her heels … Crookshanks trotted after her, his yellow eyes fixed upon Arnold." It is likely that he was taken with the Weasleys when the family went into hiding in the spring of 1998. Etymology Ginny's father, Arthur Weasley, was mistakenly called "Arnold Weasley" in a [[FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC|1994 Daily Prophet article]] written by Rita Skeeter. "Arnold" is also an anagram of "Ronald", a possible reference to Ginny's older brother. Behind the scenes *In the novel he is purple, but in , he is pink. *In Ginny has Arnold already in 1995 and the player can use him in the levels. *According to the Hogwarts supply list, students are allowed to take an owl, a cat, or a toad to Hogwarts. However, it seems that Ginny was allowed to take her pygmy puff like her brother was able to bring his rat. *Funko's Mystery Mini: Harry Potter S2 will feature the film version of Arnold has an exclusivity sold at Barnes & Noble only.https://funko.com/blogs/news/coming-soon-harry-potter-mystery-minis-supercute-plushies Appearances * * * * Notes and references de:Arnold es:Arnold fr:Arnold pl:Arnold ru:Арнольд Category:Ginevra Weasley's possessions Category:Males Category:Puffskeins Category:Weasley family pets